Question: Rewrite $\dfrac{1}{50}$ as a decimal.
Solution: We can rewrite $\dfrac{1}{50}$ in decimal form by multiplying the numerator and denominator by $2$ $ \dfrac{1 \times 2}{50 \times 2} = \dfrac{2}{100} $ $\dfrac{2}{100} = 0.02$